


Noisy boy

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fuckbuddies, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: After a three hour stream of Dungeons and Dragons and a shit ton of alcohol things get... Outta control.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Noisy boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the latest Critical Botch stream which included some drinks...  
> I really enjoyed watching that and somehow that idea got stuck in my head.
> 
> Comment if you want a second, smutty part of this ;)

"You wanna kill the rest of that bottle?“ Chuck asked after Brandon cut off the stream, the bottle of whiskey in hand. Orange simply nodded and grabbed his phone from the table. 

In silence they headed to the elevator, Chuck carrying the huge but nearly empty bottle of hard alcohol.   
As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, Chuck pressed his body against Orange's lean form. „You’ve been quite noisy down there… thought that side is only for me? Our little secret?“ 

  
„'m sorry…“ Orange whispered, his eyes fell shut as he tried to rub himself against Chuck.  
„It’s okay, baby. I brought the alcohol to the game… I just thought we’d wrap up sooner.. before the alcohol got you.“ Chuck smirked and pressed his lips against Orange's forehead. 

They parted before the doors sprung open again and Chuck led the way to their shared room. 

„You gonna be my noisy boy tonight?“ Chuck asked as he got rid of his shoes in the middle of the room.   
„If you want me to…“ Orange said, his white shirt already gone.   
Chuck laughed. „Someone can’t wait to get pounded…“   
The smaller man blushed as he just stared at his friend. 

„You okay?“ Chuck stilled, watching his friend slowly shaking his head. „Have I said anything to upset you?“   
Orange’s eyes watered. „I… I… Chuck…“ he let himself sink to his knees. „I can’t… this.. this got to end.“ Tears started spilling out of his eyes, his whole body shivering.  
Chuck got down on his knees, right in front of Orange. „Why? What have I done?“

  
„I don’t want to be…. Friends… anymore.“ He cried out, his voice trembling. 

  
Chuck’s eyes filled with tears before he slowly got up again, grabbing his stuff as quickly as he could. Before he left he took a second, standing in front of Orange. „I don’t know what I’ve done but I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.. or lose you.. or both.“

Orange sobbed and held out his hands as if he tried to grab Chuck. „Don’t leave me…“   
Hesitantly Chuck pulled up his still crying friend. He wrapped his arms around him, gently and careful as if Orange would break apart.

„I love you…“ Orange choked out. „I love you, Chuck Taylor. I can’t be friends with you. My feelings are too strong to bare anymore. We can’t do this anymore. I’m not strong enough to keep my feelings away.“ He slumped against Chuck’s chest completely, fully out of energy. Chuck caught him, holding him upright. 

„What?“ Chuck wasn’t sure if he was hearing right. Had Orange just confessed his love? Had he been blind all those years? Tears filled his eyes. „Do you love me, Orange?“   
Half-heartedly Orange pulled away, looking up into Chuck’s eyes. „Yes. I love you, Chuck. For years now. And I know that I will never be more than just someone you can fuck whenever you want to. And I was okay with it for a long time but it’s all just pain and tears. You have no idea how much I cried.. everytime we got close. Everytime you kissed my forehead before you just left.“ 

Chuck grabbed both of Orange’s hands. „You are more than that for me. I.. I was blind, baby. I love you. Damn, I’ve been in love with you since we first met.. I never thought you would wanna be with me. I’m not on your level… I’m weird. And when we somehow started to get closer I just took whatever I could get.“ Chuck pulled Orange's hands up to his face, kissing them gently. „I love you…“ 

They got closer to each other, coming face to face. Chuck leaned down slightly, his lips meeting Orange's. He realized it was the first time they kissed. He never dared to kiss his friend, always staying away from real kisses. Only kissing the neck, the collarbone or the forehead.   
His mind slowly shut down when he felt Orange opening his lips slightly. 

Time blurred for both of them. It was all about just giving in into all those suppressed feelings. Chuck felt tears, he tasted them. He wasn’t sure if they were purely his because of the way Orange was shivering.   
They both cried. But this time the tears were happy ones. Finally giving into the endless love for each other.

When they parted for a moment they looked each other in the eyes, getting lost in each others emotions.   
„I love you, baby. And I always will. I promise. I’ll never let you go.“ Chuck whispered.  
„I love you, Chuckie..“ Orange pulled Chuck in, their foreheads resting against each other. „And I’ll be a noisy boy for you whenever you want…. If you promise to stay.“   
Chuck nodded before kissing him again. „I will… I swear.“


End file.
